Pinocchio
by Cho Hye In
Summary: Sifat sombong dan arogan yang di miliki oleh seorang yeoja cantik bernama Lee Sungmin, membawanya kepada sebuah kutukan. Kutukan yang akhirnya mengikat dirinya pada seorang namja tampan yang dingin dan cuek, Cho Kyuhyun. GS / Romance/ KyuMin / HaeMin/ Kyuhyun / Sungmin


**Title : PINOCCHIO**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

 **Other Cast :**

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

 **Author :**

Cho Hye In

 **Genre :**

GS, Romance, Hurt

 **Summary :**

Aku tak pernah tahu tentang dunia dan aku pun tak pernah peduli dengan dunia. Yang aku perdulikan adalah, bagaimana cara agar aku lebih di kenal oleh dunia.

 **A/N :**

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea yang di bintangi oleh Lee Jong Suk dan Park Hye In dengan judul PINOCCHIO dan juga dari drama yang dibintangi oleh So Ji Sub dan Gong Hyo Jin dengan judul MASTER SUN. Tapi walaupun begitu, saya tetap berusaha agar membuat cerita ini berbeda. Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, walaupun sebenarnya saya juga sedikit di bantu oleh eonni saya.

Baiklah, saya terlalu banyak cuap-cuap. Kalian langsung baca aja, dan saya benar-benar mengharapkan review kalian.

Gumawo…

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 1…

Segala kebutuhan hidupnya selalu terpenuhi, segala keinginannya selalu dengan mudah terwujud. Tak pernah sekali pun merasakan kekurangan, justru terkesan selalu menghambur-hamburkan. Hidupnya bagaikan sebuah kisah dongeng, dongeng seorang putri cantik yang terlahir dari pasangan raja dan ratu. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya sepertinya telah menjadi kodrat hidupnya. Wajah cantik, kulit putih mulus, dan tubuh ramping yang selalu terbalut barang-barang mahal dan bermerek membuat dirinya bak putri kerajaan yang tersesat disebuah kota metropolitan.

Tapi…

Segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, kehidupannya yang selalu terkesan instant sepertinya dengan perlahan mulai menumbuhkan sifat arogan dan mematikan sifat kesolidaritasan didalam dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, KOREA SELATAN**

 _ **Incheon International Airport,**_

Ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah memenuhi bandara _Incheon_ , terlihat seorang yeoja tengah berdiri dengan wajah gelisah yang terlihat jelas di dalam paras cantiknya.

"Aish… kemana namja itu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar tidak terlambat. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia membuatku menunggu." Gerutu yeoja ini. Sesekali di liriknya jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat sudah berapa lama dia berdiri dan menunggu.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat dia menyesal. Dasar ikan jelek !"

.

.

.

Donghae pov…

Aigo… betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya. Aish… dia pasti akan sangat marah. Sejak kecil dia memang sangat benci menunggu dan sekarang justru aku lah yang telah membuatnya menunggu.

"Ahh… Lee Donghae, tamatlah riwayatmu." Ucapku frustasi sambil terus berlari menyusuri tiap sudut bandara untuk mencari sosoknya yang mungkin sekarang tengah memasang wajah marahnya.

Setelah hampir 15 menit aku berkeliling menyusuri bandara _Incheon_ yang luas dan besar ini, akhirnya aku pun menemukannya. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihatnya tengah menunduk sambil memainkan ponselnya, sesekali kulihat dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, terlihat sekali jika sekarang dia sudah bosan karena harus menungguku.

"Nona…" teriakku sambil berlari kecil menuju ketempatnya. Dia yang mendengar panggilanku pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan…

DEG…

Aku pun seketika terdiam, langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti, mataku terus menatapnya, menatap wajah yang sudah 3 tahun ini tidak aku jumpai. Hatiku kembali bergetar, jujur aku merindukan getaran ini. Getaran yang hanya akan muncul setiap aku menatap matanya, getaran yang akan muncul saat aku berada disampingnya. Dan sekarang setelah 3 tahun berpisah, getaran itu kembali muncul, bahkan sekarang terasa lebih kuat saat aku menatap wajah yang menurutku semakin terlihat cantik itu. Aku akui, sejak kecil dia memang sudah terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi… lihatlah penampilannya sekarang, sungguh… aku tidak tahu lagi, kata seperti apa yang bisa aku ucapkan untuk menggambarkan betapa cantiknya nona muda di depanku ini.

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?! Cepat bawa koperku. Aku lelah, aku ingin segera pulang" seketika lamunanku pun terpecah saat kudengar teriakan kesalnya. Dia pun segera berjalan meninggalkanku bersama koper-koper besarnya. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela napas, sepertinya hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah sedangkan sifatnya… aku rasa sama saja.

.

.

.

Author pov…

"Kenapa kau terlambat eoh? bukankah tadi malam sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan sampai terlambat. Kau juga tahukan bahwa aku sangat benci menunggu." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta didalam sebuah mobil yang kini tengah melaju di jalanan kota Seoul ini.

"Maafkan saya nona" jawab Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Ck ! Kau membuatku menunggu selama 30 menit Lee Donghae. Dan kau hanya berkata _maafkan saya nona_. Kau pikir itu cukup eoh? Aku akan melaporkanmu pada appa dan eomma." gerutu sang yeoja dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Maafkan saya nona. Saya memang bersalah, maafkan saya." Sekali lagi, hanya kata maaf yang bisa Donghae katakan. Sepertinya, 3 tahun berpisah tidak membuat Donghae lupa bagaimana sifat dari sang putri majikannya ini. Menghadapi seorang Lee Sungmin dengan kekerasan memang hanya akan menambah perkara saja. Dan Donghae yang sudah sejak kecil bersamanya, membuatnya sangat paham dengan sifat sang nona. Itulah sebabnya, sekasar apa pun perkataan Sungmin padanya, dia hanya akan diam dan berkata 'maaf'.

"Baiklah… karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita setelah 3 tahun berpisah, maka untuk kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa kau adalah pelayan yang di gaji oleh appa untuk menjagaku, bukan membuatku menunggu seperti tadi. Kau mengerti?" Sekali lagi, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang yang diajaknya bicara, Lee Sungmin kembali berucap dengan sesuka hatinya. Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Donghae, itulah sebabnya tak ada rasa sakit hati yang di rasakannya.

"Saya mengerti nona, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Sungmin dan Donghae pun sampai. Dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia, Sungmin pun turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju rumah mewah bergaya eropa itu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang terlihat tengah kesulitan membawa koper-koper besarnya. Tapi seolah tidak melihat kesulitan dari Donghae, yeoja ini tetap terus berlari.

"Cepatlah Hae, kau sangat lambat." Ucap Sungmin saat dirinya telajg berada di depan pintu.

"Ye, nona" setelah mendengar jawaban dari Donghae, tanpa mengetuk pintu Sungmin pun segera masuk dan berteriak-teriak memanggil sang eomma layaknya anak kecil.

"EOMMA… MINNIE DATANG." Teriak Sungmin memecah keheningan di dalam rumah mewah keluarga Lee ini.

"Nona, ternyata anda sudah sampai?." Ucap seorang maid pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap maid itu.

"Mana eomma?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Nyonya sedang berada di dapur nona." Setelah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya, Sungmin pun segera berlari menuju dapur untuk menemui sang eomma.

Dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Berdiri di depan dapur, memperhatikan sang eomma yang terlihat sangat serius dengan alat memasaknya. Tanpa terasa, setetes liquid bening telah menetes membasahi pipi mulus seorang Lee Sungmin,

"Eomma~" bisik Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin…

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, dia hanyalah seorang yeoja manja dan kasar yang tak pernah memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Selalu bersikap sombong dan arogan.

Tapi…

Jika di depan kedua orang tuanya, terlebih lagi sang eomma. Lee Sungmin tetaplah seorang yeoja rapuh dan cengeng.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin berjalan mendekati sang eomma. Dan saat dirinya telah berada tepat dibelakang eommanya, Sungmin pun segera memeluk yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Bogoshippo eomma~" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Leeteuk, sang eomma. Leeteuk yang sadar bahwa sang putri yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya itu sudah tiba pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera mendekap hangat tubuh sang anak.

"Nado chagi, nado bogoshippo~" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan akhirnya dua yeoja cantik yang berperan sebagai eomma dan anak ini pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berpelukan. Menumpahkan segala bentuk rindu yang telah menumpuk di dalam hati keduannya.

 _(Thank You) mallo pyohyeonhal sun eopseoyo_

 _(Thank You) keudae ttaemune na yeogi isseoyo_

 _hangsang gamssajusin eorigo cheol eopneun nae moseub_

 _(Love You) haji mothaetdeon keu mal_

 _(I Love You) ijeseoya na yaegihaeyo_

 _hangsang mideojusin da ije algesseoyo_

 _And I Know, Yes I Know eonjena nareul barabojwo_

 _And I Know, Yes I Know sesangi nareul deungjyeodo_

 _Love You Mother saranghaeyo_

 _Like No Other da gamsahaeyo_

 _hayeomeopsi nunmulman heulleoyo keudaeman saenggakhamyeon nan_

 _Love You Mother saranghaeyo_

 _Like No Other da gamsahaeyo_

 _ijen naega keudae himi keu hwanhan miso dollyeojulkeyo_

 _And you know, you know,_

 _You know, I love you da gamsahaeyo_

 **(DONGHAE & EUNHYUK _ MOTHER)**

TBC…


End file.
